Milagro de Navidad
by Sakura Kazami
Summary: La navidad es una época llena de milagros, Sakura Haruno sera victima de uno que salvara su vida.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este one shot que hice para el concurso.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Los personajes Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Este one shot está hecho para el concurso Copo de Letras – 2011 en el grupo "Letras: Hijos de Canaán".**

* * *

><p>Se dicen que los milagros suelen ocurrir en navidad y sí que tienen razón, lo digo porque ese milagro está relacionado conmigo y con mis mejores amigos, pero bueno empecemos desde el principio:<p>

Era la mañana de la víspera de navidad y yo me encontraba muy emocionada no solo porque iba a ver a toda mi familia sino porque en la noche me reuniría con mis amigos para celebrar la llegada de la navidad.

Sakura, baja para que desayunes – gritó mi mamá desde el primer piso.

Ya bajo mamá – le respondí desde mi recamara.

Bajando las escaleras pude ver como poco a poco iban llegando los miembros de mi familia: mis abuelos y mis tíos ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando que bajara.

Buenos días familia – saludé alegremente y todos sonrieron al verme tan feliz.

Se ve que mi querida nieta está muy feliz – me dijo mi abuela con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí es que esta es la única época del año en la que nos reunimos todos – respondí – aparte de que en la noche me reuniré con mis amigos.

Ya basta de charlas y empecemos a desayunar que sino se va a enfriar – interrumpió mi madre.

Y así, escuchando las historias que contaba mi familia, conversando con mis primas y tomando chocolate caliente; se pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde. A partir de las 6 de la tarde me empecé a alistar ya que la reunión empezaba a las 8.

A las 7:30 salí de mi casa para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Al llegar pude notar que solo se encontraban Naruto, Ino y Sasuke. Me acerqué y los saludé uno por uno.

Hola Sakura – me saludó como siempre Naruto, tan enérgicamente.

Hola Sakura, se ve que esta vez te gané y llegue antes que tú – me dijo Ino quien a pesar de que tenemos un poco de rivalidad sana entre nosotras igualmente somos las mejores amigas.

Hola Naruto, Hola Ino no creo que por una vez que me hayas ganado sea motivo para celebrar – respondí a los saludos de mis amigos.

Hola Sasuke – dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchase ya que se encontraba un poco más alejado que nosotros.

Hola – respondió de una manera fría Sasuke.

Estuve conversando con Naruto e Ino sobre diversas cosas entre ellas el camino que iba a tomar cada uno ya que ese año acabamos el colegio y teníamos que entrar a la universidad, por mi parte yo aún no elegía ni siquiera que carrera iba a seguir a diferencia de Naruto e Ino, ellos querían ser neurólogo y psicóloga respectivamente, incluso ya habían elegido a que universidad asistir, eso me dejaba muy atrás de ellos, después de una rato llegaron Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba y Temari, que eran los que faltaban para poder empezar.

Ino encendió la música y todos empezaron a bailar, claro a excepción de Sasuke que él sólo estaba ahí porque Naruto lo obligo a asistir con el pretexto de que era víspera de navidad, pero en eso se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, yo solo podía ver como los vidrios salían volando de un lugar a otro y como mis amigos, al igual que yo, intentaban protegerse.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, sólo sé de qué cuando abrí mis ojos, vi como mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y que una de mis piernas estaba siendo aplastada por unas maderas que eran los restos de una mesa, intenté ver lo que me rodeaba y me quedé estupefacta con el panorama con el que me topé, parpadeé muchas veces para ver si lo que me proyectaban mis ojos era real o solo era una ilusión, yo internamente rogaba porque fuera lo segundo, esto parecía sacado de una película de terror, podía ver los cuerpos de mis amigos atrapados entre los escombros , bañados en sangre así como el mío. Intenté moverme pero, era en vano, mi cuerpo no respondía, me sentí impotente por no poder hacer nada como quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño, a los pocos minutos oí el sonido de las ambulancias y vi como unas personas entraban, antes de desmayarme pude sentir que una persona se acercaba mi cuerpo y lo oí decir:

Ella también está viva – comenzó a decir la persona que se acercó – esto es un milagro.

Si esto es un verdadero milagro, todos los chicos que se encontraban en esta casa se encuentran con vida – respondió otra persona.

Se ve que es cierto de que en la navidad ocurren milagros – intervino una tercera persona.

Después de oír esa pequeña conversación me desmayé.

Cuando desperté noté que me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, entonces empecé a recordar todo lo sucedido.

Como te encuentras cariño – preguntó mi mamá dulcemente mientras entraba a mi habitación.

Ya me siento mejor- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Qué bueno – dijo ella.

¿Qué día es? – pregunté un poco desorientada ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ocurrió el accidente.

Hoy día es 27 de diciembre – respondió mi mamá

A ya – respondí un poco triste por haberme perdido la navidad – ¿sabes lo que sucedió exactamente el día del accidente?

Bueno – comenzó a contar mamá – ese día según las investigaciones había un coche bomba enfrente de la casa donde se encontraban, al parecer, la bomba era de gran magnitud, por eso es que todas las casa cercanas quedaron destruidas, fue un milagro que tú y tus amigos se encuentren con vida.

Entonces, ¿todos se encuentran fuera de peligro? – pregunté con entusiasmo.

Si todos se recuperan satisfactoriamente – respondió mi mamá

Después de tres días me dieron de alta junto con mis amigos pero con la condición de que cada uno guardara reposo en sus respectivas casas, pasado el tiempo de reposo me volví de reunir con mis amigos, fuimos al cine y a pasear para celebrar que todos estábamos con vida, desde ese día para mí, la navidad se convirtió en la mejor época del año ya que me hizo el milagro de no morir y seguir disfrutando de la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que ojala me regalen un review.<strong>

**Gracias por su atención. Cuídense **


End file.
